Mein Bruder
by kimchi121
Summary: Prussia finds out about his brother's cruelty in the middle of WWII. He doesn't know what to do. Should he stand by him or stop him before it's too late. Nazi Germany/Prussia. Germancest Rated M for abuse and other things. Maybe some RusPru in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of WWII and Prussia was getting tired of the bloodshed. Gilbert helped his brother in any way he could. By sending his own people to help him. His little brother had changed though. Corrupted by a cruel leader who had a silver tongue. Hitler said he'd make Germany stronger and that was all Gilbert had wanted for Ludwig to become the strong nation he always wanted him to be. But that was in the beginning. Prussia was kept in the dark for the longest time. Ludwig new about the concentration camps, the showers, the chimney smoke, everything. Prussia found out about it the hard way.

* * *

It was a simple day and Gilbert was with Ludwig both decked out in their SS uniforms. The streets were deathly silent. Until distant screams could be heard from across the street. Several SS Officers were escorting a family, quite harshly at that to the open street. Gilbert and Ludwig both jogged up to the scene. The family consisted of an elderly grandpa, a husband and wife, and two sons. Both of which were twins. The other officers saw the brothers coming nearer.

"Guten tag. It seems we have found these people hiding away." One of the SS officers proclaimed.

"Ja it seems so." Ludwig replied.

"We were thinking about getting rid of the old man and having the couple be thrown into the showers?"

"Wait...What showers, and by what did you mean by getting rid of the old man?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh simple just like this." An SS officer took away the cane that was supporting the elderly man and kicked him harshly in the back. The children cried out and pleaded as they witnessed their beloved grandpa get kicked to the ground. Gilbert was shocked, he couldn't move at all. He wished to help the man get up, but his body wouldn't move.

"Oh gott please stop hurting our opa." one of the boys pleaded.

"Silence. Now where was I...oh ja." He then proceeded to beat the man. "Now on your knees!" he ordered the old man. He refused which resulted in a punch to the jaw. "I said on your knees." He spat. "Or how would your grandchildren like to see you get beaten again." The old man complied. "Any last words?"

"Ich Liebe dich mein familie." The old man said proudly.

"Gilbert...I want you to escort the children away from here." Ludwig said sternly. He did much to his shock. He listened to his brothers orders and escorted the children away from the general scene. The two children were now crying. Both of them had wore a star on their person.

"BANG!" That was the noise they all heard. He told the children not to look back and that everything was okay. Gilbert thought it was only a warning shot as he looked back. But no, he saw Ludwig his gun was out and it was pointing at the direction of the old man, whose body was now slumped over and lifeless. He saw this and just kept walking, seeing Ludwig put the gun back into its holster. They kept walking, Gilbert didn't know how long, but a car had pulled up besides them. The mother and father of the children in the back seat, the door was opened by Ludwig as he motioned for the children to come in. They hesitated. All them, that included Gilbert.

"Now now, it's alright, your mutti und vater are waiting for you inside the car." Ludwig assured the boys in a sweet and sincere way. The children seeing as there seemed to be no initial danger dashed into the car to be hugged by their parents. Gilbert went into the car as well. Silent and untalking, like his usually flamboyant self.

They pulled up to gates, a large chimney billowing with dark smoke, the smell hit Gilbert with a force so strong his eyes were watering. He's smelled this before. The smell of burning flesh. The facility they went to was huge. Before entering though, the two boys were separated from their parents.

"Don't worry, your parents are off to take a shower no big deal. They might not be back for a long time though. But that's okay the doctor we have will be very kind to you two. You may feel awkward around him but that's okay you'll warm up to him eventually. He's very kind to children like you. Don't worry if you go through some processes. He is a doctor so listen to him and everything will be alright for you." Ludwig said, sugar coating the worse to come for them. The two boys being naive, like the young boys they were. They complied and were escorted away by an SS officer towards a different entrance after they said goodbye to their weeping parents, who knew full well they wouldn't be seeing their children ever again.

After that was done, the parents were shoved harshly through an entrance, where all the adults were told to strip. Naked they were shoved into the showers, poisonous gases leaking from the faucets above killed everyone. Including the parents of the twins. Gilbert was struck with horror. His body not moving. He couldn't speak, for his voice was lost somewhere with the lives of the ones who didn't make it. He just looked at Germany, no Ludwig who had on a straight face as no emotions could be seen. None of remorse or loathing. When he caught Gilbert's look he only smiled at his brother, a sincere one at that. It made his insides break, especially his heart. For this wasn't the nation that Prussia raised carefully, to become a strong nation. But a horrible, cold-hearted monster.

"Bruder…..please tell me you only knew about this now?" he pleaded.

"Nein….I've known since the beginning."

"How…how could you allow this to happen?"

"Mein boss is making it possible for me to be the strong nation you wished for me to become."

"But...but this." he said motioning towards the whole camp. "This isn't the way I wanted you to be stronger."

"But my boss says they are the ones at fault here. He said they were the reason I had to pay for all the war reparations, and that they must be eradicated."

"I don't believe what I'm hearing….mein bruder. Is this really the way you want to be stronger? Through all this bloodshed of innocent lives? Not to mention the fact that we're at war with Britain, France, and Russia! Freaking Russia. don't forget about America."

"We'll talk about this when we get home."

"No we're going to talk about this….SMACK!" Gilbert was cut off when a gloved hand slapped him hard. His hat cluttering to the ground, making his albino white hair flow in the wind. Quickly putting on his hat he turned his back to Ludwig. "Fine we'll talk about this when we get home…" for the rest of the day Gilbert didn't utter another word to Ludwig.

The drive back home was a silent one. Upon entering the house Gilbert started walking to his room. Upon entering he slammed the door shut, locking it behind him. They hadn't talked about it.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Warning this has some well abuse...and it may also be considered rape. Okay maybe it is. I'm sorry this just came to me for some strange reason. Please don't hate on me for this...

Again I'm sorry. But this is rated M for a reason... Warning also contains feels.

* * *

Gilbert just couldn't take it anymore. It's been days and he was sick and tired of all the innocent lives that were being lost thanks to Germany's stupid leader.

He would have went in and slammed the door shut once he had come home if it weren't for the other's grab for his hand, firmly stopping Gilbert in his tracks.

"Bruder, I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen. Please forgive me. I wanted to make you proud of me."

"West….I was always proud of you. But this….I don't think I'll ever forgive you. You've disappointed me." He said sternly looking up at Ludwig's face. "You have to fight your ruler, you have to end Hitler once and for all. Can't you do that for me, your people. Those people who are being killed are your citizens too you know." Gilbert looked hopeful for a moment as Ludwig looked to be thinking it over. But that all ended when Gilbert received hard slap across the cheek.

"Nein. Mein boss was right, you wouldn't understand our cause. This calls for a punishment."

"W-what do you mean…?" Gilbert said suddenly fearing his younger brother. Ludwig just gave him a sadistic grin, with a lustful look in his eyes. "West...bruder….please….what are you planning….?" He just smiled at him in return.

"Something that will clear your mind from those worthless thoughts." He said as he slapped him across the face and kicked him in the chest knocking the wind out of him. He held his ground though, but his legs were knocked from under him causing him to fall flat on his back. "My boss may not like this method, but he complied if it were to help in our takeover." Ludwig said as he slowly started to strip of his brother's shirt.

"Damn it. What are you trying to do West!?" His chest was now bare, revealing pale skin and scars from past wars, and conflicts.

"Something I should've done in the beginning." He said as he then carried the other to the bedroom. After a few struggles and a few kicks and punches, both of Gilbert's wrists were securely handcuffed to the head board. He then proceeded to get out a riding crop. Smirking he smacked the crop as hard as he could against Gilbert's pale stomach. In turn it caused the other to inhale a scream. Preventing the other from getting the satisfaction of seeing him hurt by his hands. He hit him several times leaving red marks and scratches all over his body. Some bleeding due to the sheer force of the blows being applied to the same patch of skin over and over. Still Gilbert gave no signs of weakness. As an old nation he's been through much worse. Ludwig was just getting started. He put the crop away and started licking the blood from Gilbert's open wounds. Gently sucking on the abused skin as well as biting down on it hard.

"W-West!...Stop it….No more….Gah! ahg…..please…..Gah!...hnn…..Nein! NEIN!...Bruder! OH MEIN GOTT NEIN!" Gilbert's yelling, moaning, groaning and protests were the only things heard as Ludwig proceeded to bed him. The pants were off and both of them were stark naked. Gilbert was now laying on his belly, his posterior sticking up. His thighs being held in place as his brother was circling around his entrance with the head of his member. Gilbert knew he was breaking in the inside as he was gagged, tears slowly making it to the corner of his eyes. He couldn't believe he was being sexually assaulted, no raped by his own brother. The one person that he raised and his only family. Now everything was ruined. His views on his little brother had changed. Ever since he'd learned about the truth, he couldn't believe what had happened. The tears he'd been holding back were now falling freely as he felt the first thrust. His eyes widened as he felt another and another. Each time becoming considerably faster and harder. He screamed as hard as he could through the gag. Only for it to come out muffled and weak. The pain was almost unbearable. Ludwig showed no signs of stopping as he just kept on going deeper and deeper into Gilbert. His eyes were becoming hazy as he let out a moan as if he were in pleasure. Which in turn encouraged his little brother to thrust even deeper into him. The handcuffs were off and Gilbert just grabbed onto the bed sheets as if they were the only thing keeping him from breaking.

After what felt like hours, the gag was finally out and Gilbert was panting hard underneath the covers. His bare back facing that of his brother.

"It was for the good of the country." Ludwig said.

"W-well I'd r-rather die than go through w-with this." he mumbled, voice cracking slightly.

"I'm only doing this for us."

"N-nein y-you're doing this….for HIM"

"FINE! Then I bet you wouldn't mind seeing doctor Mengele. Maybe he'll change your mind. Tomorrow you'll be put in Dr. Josef Mengele's care and then we'll see what happens after that." Germany spat, causing the older male to tremble, but not cry. No he just choked down a sob.

* * *

The next day Prussia was dressed in the striped clothes such as the other victims of the concentration camps. He was pushed rather harshly into the doctor's office. A man stepped up to them. Black hair and a slight gap to his teeth.

"Guten tag. Und who owes me the pleasure of you being here?" he asked.

"Mein bruder. He seems to be clouded in the head. I want you to do whatever it takes to try and fix him." Germany said as if he were talking about a sick pet.

"Oh ja….I'll see what I can do." But behind his 'sincere' words were laced with a hidden intent as he examined Prussia's eyes. Which were a dark crimson color that seemed to fascinate the doctor along with Prussia's hair. Prussia looked away from him, feeling disgusted. He then turned to Ludwig. "Well General Beilschmidt I think I can fix him…."

"Good I'll call you weekly on his progress." With that said he left Prussia with him.

"Hm...it seems we have a new specimen to the collection. I've seen many different forms of heterochromia...but you're a different case...since both eyes are the same color. A very unique one at that." He motioned for Prussia to come forward. Hesitantly, he walked forward.

Suddenly Gilbert's arm was injected with some kind of liquid as he felt dizzy. The room getting blurrier and blurrier as the seconds ticked by.

"What's….appening….I…" his speech slurring.

"Oh nothing at all this will keep you from causing any trouble." He then proceeded to lay Prussia down on a cold metal table with little trouble. As his body was slowly numbing and becoming drowsy. Dr. Mengele then strapped his arms and legs with thick leather straps. "Let's see what I can do about those eyes of yours...but first I think your hair should definitely be examined. He cut off a lock of Prussia's white hair. "What a fine white color. I've never seen anything like this….I wonder how bright the colors of hair dye would appear on your hair color…." He had gotten out a red dye and soaked the white lock of hair into the solution.

"My, my….your hair seems to have come out quite nicely as a red color. Much like blood, matching your eyes. Oh your eyes." he said but stopped, shaking the thought out of his head. "That's for another time not now…..later." Prussia lost consciousness after that for the drug that he was injected with took full effect.

After it wore off he was then taken outside, with the others. He spotted the exact same twins that he had seen on the day that he felt and was betrayed by Germany, no Ludwig...both of them.

"Hello." he called to them. Upon seeing him they both smiled and ran up to him.

"What are you doing here? Did you happen to come and play with us?" one of them said. They were practically identical except for the fact that one of the boy's had dark blonde hair and two different eye colors. His right being blue and the other a greyish green. His twin had blue eyes and blonde hair, a model aryan.

"Well what's your name? My name is Kyle and my brother over here is Erik." The boy with the blue eyes said while pointing to his twin.

"That's nice. I'm Gilbert, it's nice to meet you two." He could tell that the boy named Erik was slightly shorter and shyier than his brother.

"Come on let's play." Kyle said and Gilbert played with the two boys.

* * *

It had already been a year. Germany didn't call and Gilbert was with the twins ever since his first day at the camp. The smell of burning flesh always bothering him. He'd seen that some of the others sometimes never came back out of the office. Gilbert saw twins, dwarfs and other people go in one day and never come out. He'd grown attached to the boys. Watching them grow up. They even started to call him big brother. But one day Erik and Kyle were called to go to the office. Both a little scared. But Gilbert helped reassure them that everything would be okay. Deep down he knew though….that there wasn't much hope for them. But he just denied it and smiled a sad smile as they disappeared into the room.

It's already been two days and Gilbert was worried. Until finally the doors were opened and Kyle stepped out. Gilbert looked hopeful but the door closed behind him and only him. He looked up to meet Gilbert's gaze and he scurried forward sobbing as he went up to him. Kyle buried his blonde head into Gilbert's shoulder.

"Shhh. Tell big brother Gil what happened." Kyle was hiccupping trying to explain.

"They….They…...did stuff to him. Painful stuff. I can still hear his screaming. They just gave me a shot but they did horrible things to Erik." Kyle said sobbing even more. Gilbert soothingly rubbed circles on his back. Reminding him of the times when Ludwig was just a young nation crying for some unknown reason or some injury. It broke his heart more because Kyle looked so much like Ludwig when he was small.

"Big brother Gil…..he's not okay...Erik isn't okay…..his eyes….the ones that ma said were beautiful, aren't there anymore….and….and he ain't breathing no more either." he said sadly. "I don't know what to do anymore." he said further dampening his shirt with salty tears.

"Kyle…..you and I both know you look aryan like a model German nazi. Yes I know you resent them but...it's the only way for you to make it out alive. If they offer you to be apart of Hitler Youth go. Do as they say. But remember who you are. Don't be fed by their lies." Gilbert told him. Kyle nodded and hugged Gilbert tight, who in turn returned the embrace.

"But what about you? What's going to happen to you?"

"Don't worry I'll manage besides I'm too awesome." He said smiling down at the boy who ceased his crying.

"Thanks….Ich liebe dich bruder." Gilbert's breath caught in his throat.

"Ja ich liebe dich Kyle." he said. That definitely broke his heart. Like Gilbert said in the next two days the other SS officers and Doctor Mengele offered Kyle to join Hitler Youth and accepted due to Gilbert's look of encouragement. He knew that this way Kyle would be safe from harm's way.

* * *

It's been another 2 years and was some time in April, 1945. It was then his turn to see doctor Mengele. He'd been alone ever since the twins were gone and he'd become jaded. A shell of the man he once was. His eyes had dulled lacking the usual mischievous gleam it used to have. His hair had grown longer too.

As he stepped into the room, with all of the doctor's "tools". He'd made no effort in fighting back like he used to do a couple of times before. He just moved mechanically to the cold metal table. But he never lost faith in his brother. He still cared about him, even if Ludwig didn't seem to care about Gilbert. He was then again strapped in. The doctor taking out various tools from the table. He'd started to cut Gilbert's hair short like it was once before.

"Oh how I've wanted to play with those eyes….let's see if I can change that color…" he then got out a long needle filled with a blue pigment, and proceeded to inject it into Gilbert's eye. Causing him to scream due to the pain, he thrashed against the restraints but with no luck. He then injected it into his other. A warm liquid started to fall from his eyes. He could tell they weren't tears. His eyes were then cleaned and bandaged.

"Well it seems that the procedure didn't go as planned."

"Hah! You think?" Gilbert snarled under his breath. God how he hated that man. Taking the lives of others through cruel and unusual punishments.

"I don't think you'll be able to see again."

"Great….just great." he mumbled as if it were nothing. 'Psh...I'm a nation. Stuff like this would just heal easily.' he thought to himself. As he left the office he tripped over something. "Ow…" this wasn't working out for Gilbert. A thing like this would heal in a couple of hours.

* * *

He'd gotten a call that his brother would be picking him up. So he was changed back into his SS uniform.

"Guten Tag General Beilschmidt. Your brother is doing well we seem to have fixed the problem"

"Danke." Ludwig said in return. Gilbert turned to the sound of his voice. "Bruder….you seem to be very calm. I shall take you home now." He said taking his brother's hand, he lead him to the car.

"By the way...I don't think it's wise for him to see action." Dr. Mengele explained. "He may still be a bit unstable."

"No problem. Danke." Ludwig said and took his brother back home.

Back home Prussia was sulking on the couch.

"The allies are coming…..soon. I want you to be by my side." Ludwig said hesitantly.

"Ja….I will. You are my brother."

"That's great."

"I'm going to go to bed."

"I'll join you."

"..." Prussia slightly tensed. Then relaxed. "...Okay…"

They didn't do anything just slept together on the same bed, minus the few intimate exchanges from Germany here and there. The arrival of the allies would soon arrive.

* * *

"Scheibe!" Germany growled under his breath. "The allies….they've arrived.."

"Well I'll fight till my last breath to keep you safe." Prussia said, truly meaning it. Germany was his life, his family, his brother. "I'd do anything for Mein Bruder."

"Danke. We're going to try and stop the axis. Our troops have already assembled all we need to do now is join the front lines."

"Ja...Let's go." Prussia said ready to fight. Germany pecked him on the lips.

"Ich liebe dich bruder."

"...Ja….Ich liebe dich….Germany." Prussia said while going off to battle alongside Germany.

* * *

It was disastrous. Bodies of dead soldiers littered the battlefield. A few unlucky soldiers bleeding to death slowly and painfully as the begged to be taken out. But to have died on their own as their comrades had already fallen. Germany was beaten, crouching in the dirt as his brother was kneeling besides him supporting him up.

"Germany….you're under arrest for all of your crimes against humanity and our countries." America said coldly.

"YOU BEST BELIEVE IT YOU FILTHY WANKER!" England said enraged as his head was still covered in bandages after the air strikes Britain.

"Oui, you will pay for your horrible deeds."

"Aiya aru! You make me fight my own brother. My family."

"Da….you come home with Russia now Da?" Russia said his childish smile still in place.

"We've created a treaty giving you to Russia would be for the best." America said.

"Serves you right." England spat.

"Come along dog." Russia said reaching for the front of Germany's shirt only to come in contact with Gilbert's own.

"Nein….bastard. You're not taking him away. You're taking me." Prussia stated. Russia's face considerably brightened.

"Oh really? That would be for the best. Right comrades?" Russia said asking the other allies. After a few glances from the others they decided.

"Agreed. Britain, France and I will take care of the West side of Germany, while you take the East." America said.

"Nein! I won't let this happen. Don't take mein bruder away from me." Germany said trying to snatch his brother away from the Russian man, who had already grabbed his arm.

"West….It's for the best. I'm East Germany now." Prussia said forlornly. "It'll be fine. I'll be okay." Prussia said, letting Russia lead him over to the direction of his house. "Stay strong West and grow up to be the best I know you'll be able to become."

"Please Bruder don't leave!"

"Bye West. Auf wiedersehen bruder." Prussia whispered.


End file.
